


Three Things in Common

by VioletBlue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBlue/pseuds/VioletBlue
Summary: “So basically, Winn and I came to the conclusion that we had three things in common. One, we wanted each other. Two, we wanted you. Three, you wanted us.”Mon-El continued, speaking softly and tenderly right into Kara's ear.“I know things on Earth are different, but on Daxam that would amount to a pretty straightforward situation. What do you think, my love?"In which Karamel and Winn discover new sides to each other. Repeatedly.





	1. Chapter 1

“I have a proposition,” announced Mon-El, coming from behind Kara and wrapping his arms around her tightly, pinning her own arms to her sides. She breathed out heavily and leaned her head back to him.

“A proposition, huh? Someone has been reading that dictionary English Language Learners dictionary Winn bought you.” 

He grinned and lowered his head to brush his lips against her neck. 

“Funny you should mention Winn. He’s my proposition.”

“Mmmmrph... Wait what?” she asked a second too late, having been distracted by Mon-El’s very talented mouth tracing patterns on her neck. “Winn… is your proposition?”

A deep voice came from across the room. 

“Because he propositioned me. Get it? I think making puns is a benchmark in language fluency. We should probably reward him.”

Kara gasped. Normally, her hearing and x-ray vision meant that nobody snuck up on her, ever. But apparently having an extremely hot and devious boyfriend was deadly distracting. She should really try to do something about that, except that she had no desire to ever stop Mon-El’s ability to turn her on until she could tune everything else out.

And one of those things, apparently, was Winslow Schott, Jr. standing smirking in her living room. He had clearly just come from the DEO, wearing a black button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, and his thick brown hair slightly messed up from his long day of work. He was looking particularly attractive today, a thought which Kara immediately blushed at, especially as she was currently encased in her loving boyfriend’s arms.

“What is going on?” she demanded, although it came out more breathless than demanding. Snapper would disapprove.

“Winn and I were at the gym,” Mon-El said simply. “And we were talking about sex. Then pizza. Then Breaking Bad. Then more about sex. And I asked him about how he used to want you, and how I knew you wanted him a little bit too.” One of Mon-El’s hands began playing at the hem of Kara’s shirt, gently pulling it up. 

“And then he said he was something called bisexual, which is weird you have a whole word for that, because on Daxam we just call that ‘almost everyone.’” He laughed, low and throaty, but Kara’s eyes were fixed on Winn. The dark-haired man had just undone the top button on his shirt, and was slowly walking towards the couple with a small, slightly devilish smile on his face Kara had never seen before.

“I didn’t know you were bi,” Kara said with genuine surprise.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Kara. Mostly in regards to what I like in bed.” Winn undid another button and took another step. She could see his clavicle peeking out of the black silky fabric. 

“So basically, we came to the conclusion that we had three things in common. One, we wanted each other. Two, we wanted you. Three, you wanted both of us.”

He continued, speaking softly and tenderly right into her ear. 

“I know things on Earth are different, but on Daxam that would amount to a pretty straightforward situation. What do you think, my love? Do you want to move forward?”

Winn stopped walking towards them. He was close enough that she could see he was breathing heavily. There was a slight sheen of sweat on his mostly exposed torso. He looked at her, waiting for her reply. She met her best friend’s eyes and saw a combination of yearning, nervousness, lust, exhilaration, and multiple years’ worth of unacknowledged sexual tension. 

It was a perfect reflection of her own inner state.

“God yes,” she moaned. 

Winn threw back his head and grinned. He looked down and shook his head with glee, then looked up and locked eyes again with Kara. He slowly undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt. Then he crossed the room in a few bounds and, the small devilish smile still firmly in place, leaned up to lock lips with Mon-El, who moaned softly and pulled both of the smaller humans close to him as they all stumbled towards Kara’s bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara Danvers was having a good day, the new definition of a good day, maybe the actual best day. She watched the two men making out next to her. Winn’s hair was now thoroughly messed up, and Mon-El was gasping slightly as he shrugged out of his shirt. Beautiful. The only word for their corded arms locked around each other and the bunching muscles in their backs as they wrestled each other around the bed was “beautiful.” 

She was lying on her back, with her wrists fastened beneath her in the pair of handcuffs they had purchased a few months before. She actually had to be careful not to accidentally break out of them - they could be paper-mache for all of the restraint they gave her super strength - but the surrender of control, even in a tiny way was a huge turn-on. It turns out, the most relaxing way to deal with the enormous stresses and responsibilities of saving the entire world every damn day was to lay back in a pair of handcuffs and let the boys do all of the work for a change.

Mon-El finally broke away from Winn’s lips with a groan. Moving with his slightly superhuman speed, he quickly manhandled Winn to the opposite side of the bed and dropped him on Kara. Winn wasted no time in pressing his lips to the swell of Kara’s breast under her thin shirt. He glanced up at her, then set to work undoing the buttons of her shirt. With his teeth. His hands were being otherwise occupied by Mon-El fastening them behind his back with the other pair of cuffs.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Kara moaned. She watched Winn’s puffy lips deftly bite and pull at the fabric until the button popped out. He groaned slightly as Mon-El dropped his now bound hands. Then she remembered her friend wasn’t alien. “Wait, Mon-El, he can’t break the cuffs, he can’t escape…”

There was an almost wicked glint in Winn’s eyes as he looked up at her. 

“I think I’ll be okay,” he said drily. “I’m only a newbie at the DEO. My safe word is Bonnie and Clyde.”

Mon-El leaned over Winn.

“Let me help you with that,” he said. With a practiced hand, he undid all of the buttons on Kara’s shirt and then the clasp of her front-opening bra. He moved down to work on her pants while Winn exhaled raggedly and ran his lips gently over Kara’s now-exposed breasts.

Kara inhaled sharply as Mon-El’s fingers pushed aside her black lacy panties and began moving inside her.

“Perfect,” she heard Mon-El say reverently, softly enough that she knew her super hearing was picking up something he was mostly whispering to himself.

The blond man pulled off his pants, and Kara never got tired of the Daxamite’s beautiful body on display as he flexed his glutes to stay balanced. When he was completely naked, he knelt facing Kara and placed his hands on Winn’s ass. He looped his fingers around the belt loops of Winn’s tight dress pants and tugged. Winn rose obediently, his abs engaging to pull himself up without the use of his hands. Mon-El pressed the smaller man close to his body, and Kara had never seen anything hotter than the two disheveled-looking, mostly naked men peering down at her.

“Kara, do you want his cock?” Mon-El asked, his voice about an octave deeper than it was during the normal day.

Kara was nodding before he even finished his sentence. She could not for the life of her figure out how she had spent the last five years with Winn as her closest friend and yet (despite the occasional daydream) had never seen him in this way. 

She didn’t know if she could ever go back to being strictly platonic, but she sure as hell didn’t want to.

Mon-El finished undressing Winn first, rolled a condom onto his thick cock, and then unlocked the handcuffs. He pushed him forward and Kara spread her legs just in time for him to fall in between them. 

Winn wrapped his arms around her and entered her easily, and she could tell immediately that he hadn’t been bluffing: the boy had serious experience in the bedroom. Kara groaned and rose to meet his thrusts as best she could with her hands still tied behind her back. She looked up and saw Mon-El watching, his eyes blown wide with love and lust.

Winn began pounding her harder and Mon-El placed a possessive hand on his ass while smiling at his girlfriend, and that’s when Kara came harder than she had in living memory.

When she drifted out from her haze, Winn was on all fours above her, swaying slightly as Mon-El took him from behind. The boys rocked in rhythm and as Kara watched Mon-El’s hand reached around Winn’s sharp hips to grab his cock and pump it. After just a few strokes Winn came with a yelled expletive and Mon-El followed immediately, until both of the sweaty boys fell on top of Kara. 

Without thinking she snapped her handcuffs and reached up so she was holding both of them. They stayed that way for a moment, then rolled off her and collapsed in a heap.

“So, I vote that becomes a regular occurrence. As in all the fucking time,” Winn said after they had all gotten their breath back. 

“Yes. Please. And thank you,” Mon-El said.

“Thank you,” Kara repeated.

“My pleasure,” muttered Winn groggily. “In the literalest sense.”

“Literalest isn’t actually a word, right?” Mon-El asked in a slurred voice, but they were all asleep before anybody could answer him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! let me know if you want me to keep going with this it's kind of fun.


End file.
